falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout Fanfiction Wiki:Requests for Administrator/Bureaucrat
Requirements Before you post an application you or the user you're nominating must have these things. *Know the proper use of these tools. *Have 150 mainspace edits. *Good attitude and standing in the wiki. *Been active on this wiki for three weeks. How to apply What you must do to apply is click here and place *user's name*'s RfA (Request for Administrator) or RfB (Request for Bureaucrat) in the "subject/headline" field. You must state your reason why you should be an admin or bureaucrat. Alternatively, another user can nominate another. The nominated user must accept the nomination or deny. Then, the rest of the community shall vote (if the nominated user accepts the nomination also) whether you should be an admin/bureaucrat. The RfA or RfB shall run for a week and then will be closed by an admin unless the users that put the request up, closes it themselves (withdrawing). Or if there is overwhelming support or opposition, it shall be closed. If a nomination is unsuccessful you can not put up another nominations until two weeks has passed. How to vote After a request has been posted you can post your vote by putting Support or''' Neutral''' or Oppose. Then you must put your reason why you chose that. Example DarkLocustSlayer's RfA I nominate myself for the position of Admin because I have done superb edits on the wiki and helped many users. I have also participated in wiki discussions and I'm well known. DarkLocustSlayer talk 05:35, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Requests DarkLocustSlayer's RfB Hello my fellow wikians! I here by nominate myself for the position of Bureaucrat because there is only one bureaucrat here at the time. I have done many edits on this wiki and have made or edited pages that needed it the most. I have also a good attitude and promise that no one will be treated badly by me. Thanks for your time. DarkLocustSlayer talk 11:50, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Support 'Dark Locust is a very valuble user. -MerchantofDeath 20:28, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Category:Site administration 'Closed-RfB Successful '''DarkLocustSlayer talk 21:19, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Deathclawpoop's RfA As a large contributer and helper around this wiki I ask that I may become an Admin. so I may help the wiki the most I possibly can. I can attract new people to the wiki because of my power on the fallout wiki. Deathclawpoop 01:49, January 20, 2011 (UTC), I promise I will not let you down. Deathclawpoop 01:49, January 20, 2011 (UTC) '''Neutral-I have mixed feelings here because you are a good user, but I think you need to contribute a bit more. I believe you would make a good admin in the future though. DarkLocustSlayer talk 02:08, January 20, 2011 (UTC) : : :I have over 180 edits, started at least 7 pages and is helping on this wiki's largest projects. The only reason I want to be an admin is so I can help this wiki to my fullest abilities. Deathy 01:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : : :Yes, but I feel that you don't have enough experience yet and plus you have disregarded policies more than once, but I have let you off without a warning or block. DarkLocustSlayer talk 01:36, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : : Deathclawpoop's RfA Closed-Sucessful :By order of Merchantofdeath I am a Admin & Bureaucrat. Deathy 03:23, January 22, 2011 (UTC) YuriKaslov I'm very well-written, have very good knowledge of coding (I built this wiki, bitches), and am very trustworthy. I'd like to be made a B'crat. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:16, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Neutral - 'You have done much for this wiki, but your behavior has been a problem at times like in your self nomination. Also, what would you do with b'crat tools? We already have enough b'crats too. This is a small wiki and not many bureaucrats are needed because their tools are just distributing tools to user. We have three active b'crats right now and I think a fourth one is not necessary. Remember, you did not build this wiki even if it is meant as a joke. We all built this wiki and frankly, I don't remember you doing anything that may have affected the wiki as a whole. That's just my opinion. So maybe if you clean up your behavior, work on improving your view, and start taking this a bit more seriously, I think you would make a good b'crat. Dark Talk 21:21, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the vote of confidence, dark... :For tools, well what the hell are you and the ''other two b'crats here doing with them? Jack-shit, that's what. Hell, none of you even earned them at all; MoD got them as the founder, you recieved them because you and MoD were the only people here, DCP and GaussRifle got theirs because MoD felt like giving it to them. The only people who even use admin tools here are you and I. So your "we don't need another b'crat" argument is utterly moot. If anything, that's a reason to de-crat at least GaussRifle, and DCP if he hadn't already been. A staff member could de-crat all of you guys and we wouldn't notice any differences so long as we all kept our admin flags. Hell, I may get a bot. Then I'd be the first person to put b'crat flags to actually helpful use. :BTW, yes, I designed/added quite a bit^ the vast majority of this wiki's skin and features. As a matter of fact, look at MediaWiki:Wikia.css, MediaWiki:Common.css and MediaWiki:Common.js. I've done more for the skin than anybody else on this wiki. I was the one who reformed our topbar (which you've ruined multiple times, something I'm very unappreciative of). As a matter of fact, you and I are the only ones who use MediaWiki and proper CSS coding, and I'm the only one here who seems to understand how to create templates of any kind. I was also the person who began moving FFWiki pages from the mainspace into the proper project namespace, tried to keep categorization organized, created organized template names (ie Infobox/subjecttype), etc. You can't say worth a damn that I haven't "done anything that affected the wiki as a whole". :And who says I don't take this seriously? I make jokes. ALL of us have done so, and you cannot say you haven't. I've been the only one who's managed to remain neutral and objective in nearly every event that has occurred. I'm also probably one of the few people (if not the only one) on this whole wiki who can safely say that I've managed to ressurect and, effectively, control numerous wikis at once, each of which being vastly more mainstream than this one. I've spent hours on end of my own free time (IIRC, I spent all of the sunday before last working on the weapon infobox) working on templates that none of you fucking appreciate, or use. I seem to be the only one who understands or even cares about image licensing (and I'm about to go on a kill spree with the images we currently have that are unused or unlicensed) and its implications. :"My behaviour", what? I wasn't the one who went out of his way to wreak havoc with other wikis, am I? Or do you have me confused for DCP? I've rarely ever "acted out", rarely cussed at any of you -- as a matter of fact, the only time I spat at you, and you are the only one on this wiki I've ever done this to, was my embedding of a music video which you thought was "inappropriate". That's your own damn fault; the person I intended it for understood, he understands my humor; you didn't. :Also, what about my "view"? Do you want me to be less Soviet/German-centric? Is that it? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:19, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :I am sorry if I have offended you in any way, you have done a lot for this wiki which we are all appreciative of, I just think that you do not need these tools, you would be doing pretty much the same thing if you had them. It just allows you to acess user rights managment. I think your behavior is '''not horrible, I just think you could try to be a bit more civil. That's all. I was wrong, I did not think of it through enough about your contributions. By your views, I mean your grasp on some matters, I did not mean to offend you or harm you. I do not want you to stop making jokes, but in a nomination? That does not seem very proffesional in my view. I may be wrong. If we don't use the templates, it is probably because we don't want to use it on our personal articles. In other cases it may not be needed. If we don't understand or don't do stuff like image licensing, it is because we are new to it and those who don't do it are not always people who don't care about it. Everything is not going to be solved in a couple of days. Does it mean we do not appreciate it? No. Other people were sysopped or 'cratted for other reasons that I had no control of. Also saying that we do nothing with our powers is very offensive to us because we do use them for a lot of stuff most of the time before you even joined. We still use them. Maybe not b'crat powers because there are barely any users on this wiki. If I had ruined something you did not like, why didn't you tell me? We could have made it better in a way we both liked. I'm not a wall of stone you know. I just think you could use a bit of work on yourself and that we have enough bureaucrats at the moment. I mean no harm at all and I do not intend to offend you. Dark Talk 11:04, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : Neutral- I think that you would make a great bureaucrat, eventually, not now. I find that you lack the ability to be nice, as rude as that sounds. BTW, we don't need anymore bureau's. Though I will still keep my vote neutral, because you and others have made it clear that my opinion carries no opinion around here. The Exiled King Has Arrived 22:04, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :I don't "lack the ability to be nice". I just choose not to be nice to you. :Sorry, but you've done nothing to deserve any better since you went on a spree at the other wiki. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:11, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I mean that you appear to be rude to people you shouldn't be rude to, such as Darky. The Exiled King Has Arrived 22:21, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :On points of contention? Yes. I usually don't talk to him at all, so... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:22, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Closed- Due to no support and over week's time, YuriKaslov will not receive bureaucrat tools. Dark Talk 00:53, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :: What ever you say cap'n, someone else will have to decide this matter, I prefer to stay out of things like this, that's why I went all Switzerland here. The Exiled King Has Arrived 22:29, June 12, 2011 (UTC)